Gary Blauman
Recap Wednesday, 8pm, 3 days after the wedding.Ted calls The Mother and invites her out for dinner to the ScottishMexicanFusion (two things that, according to the mother, do not fuse). Unfortunately there is live music at the restaurant so they decide to go somewhere else (anywhere but there) and meanwhile Ted starts telling her the tale of Gary Blauman. The flashback goes back to the wedding day. Gary Blauman used to work with Barney and he was invited to Robin and Barney's wedding. But they never received his reply card so Robin freaked out because she was not expecting him to be there. So she called "code red". Marshall took over the situation and tried to solve it. He went to speak to the others and the conclusions were the following. - Ted hates Gary Blauman. A few years earlier Ted was crazy about the biography of Teddy Roosevelt. He loved that book so much that he was always talking about that. On night they did a party in the apartment for celebrate "something" and Ted met a girl that loved that biography too. He started to flirt with her but then Gary Blauman arrived. Gary loved that book as well so for the rest of the night Ted, the girl and Gary kept on discussing about the book. Ted and Gary were both interested in the girl but no one got her. - Lily loves Gary Blauman. In 2006 when Lily was back in NY and she was trying to have Marshall back, Gary Blauman saved her from having a "crazy" tattoo on her back (she just has half a butterfly). Gary Blauman talked with her and convinced her that Marshall and her were meant to be together and she did not need that tattoo. - Barney hates Gary Blauman. A few year earlier Barney saw Gary Blauman at McLarens and Gary stole not one, not two, not three but FOUR FRIES from Barney's plate. And the 4th fry was an accidental curly. - Billy Zabka hates to disagree with Barney, but he loves Gary Blauman for recognizing him as a poet instead of as an actor from The Karate Kid. - James Stinson hates that he once believed he loved Gary Blauman. James cheated on his husband, Tom with Gary Blauman, and Gary is the reason that his children will grow up in a broken hoome. (Ted at this point was pretty happy because he realised Gary Blauman was fighting for him and not for the girl at the "something" party previously mentioned). At this point Marshall wanted everybody out of the room to decide what to do with Gary Blauman: keeping or not at the wedding. He decided that Gary Blauman had to stay because of the bride law: "when a bride asks for something, she gets it". Ted is telling all the story to the mother while they are walking when suddenly she hides behind a car. Louis, her ex boyfriend, is in front of them and she doesn't want to see him. She explains Ted that he proposed to her on Saturday and she is very sorry because she doesn't think she's ready to date again. So they decide to cancel the date and Ted walks her home. When they arrive Ted says bye, he doesn't do any weird speech but then the mother calls him back and she asks him to finish the story. So Ted tells her that he, James, Barney, Lily, Marshall and William went to tell Gary Blauman he could stay. But Gary was offended and decided to leave anyway. Ted and the others were feeling bad about that when Gary actually came back and said that he would have never missed that wedding. At this point future Ted explains to the kids that it's very easy to loose track of some people during life. But he says also that he keeps tracks of some people: Ranjit, Zoe, Patrice, Bla Bla (Carol), Carl, Blitz, Scooter, Jasmine, Janet, Kevin, Sandy. The story is over, "present" Ted is about to leave when the Mother kisses him and she asks him if he wants to walk a bit more. Ted takes a few seconds to "remember" what just happenened and then he keeps on walking with the mother. Continuity *James telling his kids how he and Tom met is a reference to Ted's parents in , and the series as a whole. *The Mother warns Ted about the Three Days Rule. *Marshall, Lily and Ted references the butterfly tattoo that Ted received in . *Future Ted reveals the future for many secondary characters: **Blah Blah's name is revealed to be Carol. **Ranjit is the owner of the Limousine Service. **Sandy Rivers will work in Russia. **Patrice will start her own radio show. **Carl MacLaren keeps on working at McLarens' with his son. **Kevin (Robin's ex) and Jeanette Peterson (Ted's ex) end up together. **Scooter marries Stripper Lily. **Blitz (from Blitzgiving '') is back and still unlucky. *The Three Days Rule is finally broken by Ted. *The bride law, already validated by Barney in the episode ''Something Borrowed, has been applied again. *The future Ted comments that 8 years earlier he would have given an embarassing speech to the mother, like instead he did with Robin in the Pilot. *Ted again mentions to the mother his "detective skills", previously seen in Dowisetrepla, Cleaning House and Glitter. *Louis appears again, spotted by the mother. Gallery Gary01.jpg Gary02.jpg Gary03.jpg Ranjitbutler.png Kevinandjeanette.png Carlsquared.png Sugarray.png Seatplanning.png Memorable Quotes Blauman: is that the Teddy Roosevelt's biography? Coolest guy ever. Random girl: right right? Blauman: right right? Ted: right right? Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Ted's feud with Gary revolves around the 26th President of the United States, , and has many references to events that occurred during his tenure such as: **The election of **The Music Other Notes *The title is a reference to the character, Gary Blauman. Guests * - Gary Blauman *Wayne Brady - James Stinson *Emily C. Chang - Steph *Louis Ferrigno, Jr. - Louis * - Himself *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit *Joe Nieves - Carl * - Jeanette *Kal Penn - Kevin *Ellen D. Williams - Patrice * - Blah Blah *Jennifer Morrison - Zoey * - Scooter Podcast Reception References External Links Category:Episodes with telepathic conversations